Alkaid
by Akiru chan
Summary: SasuNaru AU - In the small overly normal town he had been shipped out to, Sasuke never thought his life would be anything but boring. It only took a falling star and an alien boy to change all of that.


_A/N - Well this was really a spur of the moment kind of thing. Randomly popped into my head as drabble and turned out to be my longest one shot. 20 pages I think... xD _

_Now I know I have other stuff I should be working on, but with the Hurricane Ike scare I needed something more light hearted. I am happy to say though that hurricane missed San Antonio but I feel bad for Houston and Galveston, especially since I have friends who live there and friends who have family there. _

_So in honor of them all I dedicate this fic to all the victims of Hurricane Ike. God bless them. _

_Well this is beta'ed by the wonderful and evil Disgruntled Minion. Much love goes out to her like always. ((her fics are a must read. xD ))_

_Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me yet... grumble_

* * *

**Alkaid**

"No matter the miles, no matter the distance, know that I am always thinking of you. Just look up into the star filled sky and you'll know I am there."

* * *

It was a normal day, not that any day was un-normal in the hot little town of Glacier, New Mexico. Then again wasn't that how little towns were supposed to be. Perfect little pieces of paradise where everyone smiled and every face was a familiar one.

To be realistic Glacier was as small a town as you could get if going by the stereotypical definition. The town was so small that it wasn't even labeled on the map, keeping tourism to an all time low. Only the lost family van ever stopped by for no more than two seconds to ask for directions to the nearest interstate.

Most would never have asked for a better town. A place to sit back and relax not having to worry about the world around you. To one teenage boy though, the little town of Glacier was hell on earth. It was like watching The Andy Griffin Show everyday, one replayed episode after the other.

A warped twilight zone sending you into a never-ending boredom. It was literally sucking the life out of one in particular; Sasuke Uchiha. The dark hard teenager had been stuck in the small town for over five years now.

He still remembered the day his brother had shipped him off to live with his godfather. There parents had died a year before and Itachi, his bastard of a brother, had taken up the family business straight out of high school. Between work and college, Itachi had no time to be a brother let alone try to be a father figure to a twelve-year-old Sasuke. Therefore, in the end for his own good, he was shipped from the bustling city of Houston, Texas to the small and, in his opinion, dead town of Glacier.

Well at least one thing stayed the same; the heat sure as hell wasn't any kinder. April here was like spending the day in a roaster. It were days like this that he wished he could trade in his bike for an air condition vehicle of some type. Even his godfathers rusty old pickup would have been a blessing.

"I swear it's going to kill me one day." He grumbled to himself as he turned onto the five-mile long dirt road that led to his current residence. It had to be the farthest point from his school and town. Then again, it suited his godfather's odd hobby.

Thinking on it, maybe everything wasn't as normal as Sasuke had thought. His godfather, Kakashi Hatake, was as far from normal as one might get. The town coot was probably a good title for the eccentric man.

He was an astrologist with a serious interest in the supernatural, namely aliens and UFOs. The property surrounding the house was littered with odd machinery and alien knickknacks. Just looking at the house one could tell that no sane person lived there. Luckily, for Sasuke it was his escape out of the uneasy norm the town projected.

Kakashi was a nice man, a little odd yes, but nice. Plus it was never boring hanging around him, listening to his tales of alien encounters and close calls. Sasuke favorite tale composed of a drunk Kakashi, a chicken, and an alien posing as a cop. Truth be told that tale was more drunken imagination than anything else; the real mystery was how he had gotten off scot-free. Then again, if it was any of the cops around here they probably just escorted the drunken man home, not wanting to deal with it.

His bike finally met asphalt as he road down the newly paved driveway towards the eccentric house he now called home. To his surprise, Kakashi was sitting in one of the patio chairs along with his coworker Genma. Usually the man was locked away with some work he had due at the observatory.

It was a nice surprise since Sasuke disliked coming home to an empty house.

"Hey kiddo!" Kakashi waved lazily putting down the beer he had been holding. "Have a good day?"

Sasuke nodded as he leaned his bike against the railing of the porch. "For the most part, Kurenai made me stay after to tutor but that's about it."

"Ah, so Kurenai is still teaching?" Genma laughed, finding the thought funny for some odd reason.

"She used to hate children when we were younger." Kakashi elaborated.

Sasuke could see that, she wasn't the most patient of teachers.

"So what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be... umm... working?"

"You might say we are now." Kakashi said between taking sips of his Corona.

"Sitting and drinking beer is work?" Somehow, he doubted that.

"In fact yes. You see we are waiting."

He hated to know, but he had to ask. "Waiting for what?"

"Why the mother ship of course!" Genma exclaimed.

Yup, he had to ask. Well that was about all the insanity Sasuke could take for one day.

"Then, that sounds invigorating. I'll just leave ya'll to it and start on my homework."

"Such a diligent student." Kakashi snickered. "But before you go... Genma and I will be leaving to the base to check to see if anymore disturbance have been happening. It will give us a clear picture of when we should be expecting guests."

The base was more of a shed then anything else, which Kakashi kept his equipment for locating aliens in. So far, he had come up with nothing to show. Then again, it is hard to capture or befriend something that does not exist.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back?"

Kakashi smiled, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

Genma and Kakashi laughed stupidly as Sasuke escaped to the safety of his room. Right now he was not sure what he liked more, the norm or the outrageous. Both seemed like hissing snakes ready to strike and make his life miserable.

Well either way he had homework to do, and he knew for certain that it would not do itself.

* * *

It was past ten by the time Sasuke emerged from his room. He had ended up ditching his homework in favor of watching a special on Discovery Channel about the history of space travel. It was his dirty little secret that he too actually wanted to study the stars and planets like Kakashi did. Only difference was that he did not want to sit on earth and see space through a lens, but instead he wanted to see it first hand. Since coming to live here, he had made it his dream to one-day fly to the moon.

It was rather childish to think of it that way, but he believed he could make it. Smiling to no one but himself, Sasuke began fixing dinner.

Dinner in this household often consisted of one of two things, frozen meals or take out. Sometimes it was even a mixture of both.

Tonight though, Sasuke would be reheating Uncle Chan's Asia Cuisine. It was last night's dinner as well, although then it had been fresh. He wondered momentarily how Chow Mein and sesame chicken would taste reheated but pushed the thought out of his head. Food was food; he could deal with something unsavory for one night. He would just have to mark it on the no leftovers list.

Sasuke popped the plate in for a minute thirty seconds and walked to the back screened door too look out over the dry desolate land. New Mexico was nice but too dry and hot for his taste, at least this part of New Mexico. He remembered when he was younger how his parents would often take him along to ski slopes nestled into the northern part of the state.

The moon was a perfect crescent and the stars shown unusually bright, one in particular. It shown with a brilliance Sasuke knew could not be natural. In fact if he was not mistaken it was getting brighter, almost as if it was coming closer.

Now that was an idiotic thought. Stars falling from the sky; that would be the day. Still, despite his humored thoughts, the light blazed on growing larger and brighter as it came closer and closer.

The pounding Sasuke heard was coming from his racing heart as he thought about how everyone would laugh at him from being killed by a falling star. Something so ridiculously unreal that it was horribly funny. It was then, as Sasuke's life flashed before his eyes, that the light stopped with a sudden bang and was gone. In its place was a swirl of dust and smoke.

Sasuke blinked trying desperately to calm his racing heart. It was a fools attempt since it seemed to have jumped out of his chest and taken a life of its own. Slowly though, he felt his rationality come back to him along with some semblance of calm.

He was a big boy; he could handle what ever was left in the billowing dust. Walking out the screen door he let his hand slide against the wall feeling for the shovel he knew was there. Relief coursed through him when he felt the cool metal handle between his fingers. This did not stop him from jumping out of his skin at the slamming of the door behind him.

'_Easy Sasuke, everything is fine. There is probably nothing there. You are just dreaming._' He tried to ease his nerves, but some how his words felt hollow and weak.

With stealth, that a ninja would be proud of, Sasuke crept across the back yard. His eyes trained on the spot watching out for any sudden movements.

Nothing. Nothing was moving in the dust that was finally beginning to settle. This eased his fears immensely or that was until his eyes locked onto the dark lump lying on the dry ground.

'_Oh God, what if this is like something from those stupid old alien movies._' Images of the Blob and Invasion of the Body Snatchers flashed through his head. Sasuke rather liked his life; he did not need any alien ruining that for him.

Upon closer inspection though, Sasuke saw that it was just a boy. No older than himself, with messy blond locks and tan skin. What stood out the most was the bright orange jump suit that covered the boy's body.

"Great instead of giving me an alien, a star sends me an escaped convict." His voice was dripping in sarcasm and humorless astonishment. This was just not his day.

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, the boy began to move sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Vaka na lremsa zo zo ita meh."

Ok so maybe the star gave him a loony instead of a convict. Like that made this much better. Because he was sure that no language like that existed around here; and when he meant here, he meant planet earth.

Seeing that making friendly with the loony might be a smart thing incase he decided to go on a violent rampage, Sasuke shifted his shovel to the side and held out his hand.

"Ummm... I'm Sasuke. Your star kinda dropped you into my yard." Oh real smooth. He would have to hit himself for that one later.

The boy looked up suddenly as if he had yet to notice Sasuke's presence. In that moment, bright blue eyes and a handsome face assaulted Sasuke's vision. Said handsome face took in his own with nothing less then shock.

"Haksha, na zo xhavar." It was mumble, but it did not really matter since Sasuke had no clue what was being said.

"I'm Sasuke." He decided to say again, this time pointing to himself. "You are?" Then he pointed at the boy in front of him.

The blond hair boy looked at Sasuke with a look of annoyance and then of defeat.

"Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke was getting tired of this. Why couldn't the idiot speak English?

"Kra!" Sasuke jumped at the sudden out burst. "Naruto" The boy pointed to himself.

Oh, so it was his name. Sasuke felt sort of stupid right now, which was odd since he was in the presence of a crazy idiot.

"So Naruto, please tell me where your home" or mental hospital he added to himself, "is so I can return you."

Wow, it was like try to ask a dog how to get him back to his owners. Same concept he figured.

Naruto just looked at him. Obviously not getting a word Sasuke was saying.

"Home!" Sasuke again reverted back to the point and speak method, pointing at the house behind him. "My home. Where is your home?" He pointed back at Naruto.

Thankfully, the blond seemed to be smart despite his mental craziness for he nodded and began looking around.

Finally he smiled as if pleased to have found the answer to the question he was being asked. Pointing up he said, "Alkaid."

Sasuke just stared up to where Naruto was pointing. Sure enough, there was the star Alkaid at the very end tip of the handle of the big dipper.

"The solar system of Alkaid." It was a whisper but Naruto heard it and smiled.

"Yotra!" Naruto exclaimed and nodded allowing Sasuke to take it was a yes.

Ok so maybe Naruto wasn't a loony, or even a convict. The idea of what the evidence was suggesting was ludicrous and made his body feel numb and cold despite the heat around him.

"So you're not from earth?"

"Kra." Naruto shook his head.

"You're from up there, in space?"

"Yotra."

It was then that Sasuke wished for the normal little town he wanted so bad to get away from. Maybe normal really wasn't so bad, at least compared to this. Whatever this was, not that Sasuke had gotten a grip on what this actually meant.

Ok, so some boy drops down from the sky claiming to be an alien. Weren't they supposed to be green with big heads, little bodies, and big black bug eyes?

This boy looked no different from himself, his only odd physical feature where three whisker like marks on each cheek. Maybe the theory that we came from other plants was right all along. Who would have thought?

Suddenly the boy, or alien, stood brushing of his clothes. Sasuke stiffened but relaxed feeling that Naruto was not a threat, or so is instincts said.

"Maka shizoka?" Naruto pointed towards the house and then at Sasuke and then himself.

Getting the message Sasuke repeated it in his own tongue. "You want to go inside?" Now that could be a bad idea, but what the hell, Kakashi would be in for one hell of a surprise.

Naruto nodded, smiling again and awaiting an answer.

Going through his limited alien vocabulary, he focused on the only word he thought he knew, yes.

"Yotra?" He said more in question than in answer.

Naruto though seemed pleased. He jumped and tackled Sasuke in a hug, attaching himself to the ravens arm and leading the way.

Apparently, aliens knew nothing of personal space. Feeling that it might not be smart to push the boy off, considering he was unfamiliar with alien hospitality, Sasuke let the boy stay attached to his arm.

The walk back seemed shorter than his fear induced creep out there was. Reaching the door, he was sure to place the shovel back in its place in case its services were ever needed again in the future.

Inside the microwave was blinking signaling that his dinner was ready, or had been ready. Considering the time he had spent outside it was probably cold again.

Naruto had detached himself from Sasuke's side the minute they entered. He was currently entertaining himself with random things around the house.

It was rather cute, Sasuke thought, like a kid at a carnival for the first time. In the light Sasuke could now fully respect the handsomeness of the blond's face, with just enough femininity to it to make him look cute.

Sasuke found no shame in eyeing the alien boy, he had known for sometime where his sexuality stood. Therefore, he could not help but appreciate the blond in front of him, too bad he had to be an alien.

Naruto was currently looking over a blender placed on the counter in the modest kitchen. He was curiously tapping on the glass his eyes shining like a child's would.

"Huka..." He mumbled to himself.

Sasuke decided that he probably should wait until Kakashi got home to figure out what to do. He had to hand it to himself though; he was handling this much better than he would have thought. Others might run screaming in a situation like this, but Sasuke had always been level headed. Plus he had always hoped somewhere deep down that there might be life out there. Not that he would ever admit it to himself let along anyone else; he blamed the Uchiha's practical and logical nature for that.

Despite the current events Sasuke knew that food would be needed, and that involved starting a microwave up again. Pushing in another few minutes, the machine spun to life catching Naruto's attention.

"Ooh... japla zo sha?" He pointed to the microwave, his eyes wide.

"It's called a microwave. Mi-crow-way-vah" He pronounced out slowly.

"Microwave." Naruto repeated in perfect English, which impressed Sasuke.

"Very good." And then the games were on. Naruto began pointing at everything he saw, learning its name and function. Sasuke was surprised to see that Naruto was an extremely fast learner. Picking up the language with an ease that was unheard of. It was almost as if Naruto had been exposed to the language before, but never bothered to actually speak it.

"Sasuke, this?" He was pointing towards a picture of Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke smiled at the picture. It was taken during his sixteenth birthday at the ice skating ring in the Galleria Mall. He had fallen on his butt prior to the picture being taken and he still sported a deep blush.

"That's a picture. That's me and that's my brother Itachi." Sasuke wasn't sure how to explain brother. "Family." He finally said. That word seemed to perk Naruto's attention.

"Family?" Sasuke nodded and smiled, receiving a blinding grin from the blond in front of him.

'_Beep_'

Both jumped as the microwave went off.

"Sorry, foods done."

"Food?"

Sasuke shook his head and beckoned Naruto to follow. Momentarily he thought of what kind of foods Naruto was accustomed to.

He placed the left over Chinese on the table and an empty plate in front of Naruto along with a plastic fork. Naruto looked at it for a moment and frowned.

"This is?"

"A fork, you eat with it." He stabbed a piece of chicken and handed it over to the watching blond. "Eat it."

Sasuke opened his mouth hoping Naruto would do the same. Luckily the blond seemed to trust him and opened his mouth as well. The chicken was inserted and thus began Naruto's first encounter with human food.

The chicken stay within his mouth for a total of five seconds before it was spit back out on the plate.

"No." Naruto pushed the plate away and looked at Sasuke. "Another."

"Something else?"

"Yes!" Apparently, Naruto was determined to find something satisfactory to fill his empty stomach. Come to think of it, Sasuke was not sure when the last the blond ate was. How long was a flight from Alkaid from here? Did they perhaps have in-flight meals?

The trial and error of taste tasting was a diligent affair. Going through Kakashi's cupboards and refrigerator and actually finding something that did not have mold on it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was no wonder that they always ate out or made frozen dinners.

Sasuke stayed away from the frozen dinners. He really did not feel like cooking again, but with the looks of things, he might have to rethink that.

'Think Sasuke, Think. There has to be something in here that is easy to make. Don't they make anything anymore where you have to add water... that's it!' He turned to the high cupboard doors over the stove and through them open to reveal a stash of ramen noodle cups. God knows how long they had been there.

Sasuke had no clue when they had appeared, but he was fairly certain that they never really went bad. Or so he hoped, he was not sure if Naruto would mind or not.

Filing through them he took in the different flavors; Chicken, beef, and shrimp. Well considering Naruto had already turned his nose up at chicken and shrimp was just nasty in his opinion; he decided that beef would be the perfect choice.

The ramen only took a few minutes to make before it was sitting, steaming, in front of Naruto.

"Food? Me eat?" The alien poked his fork as the noodles in a strange brown liquid.

"Yes, food. You eat. Good."

Naruto really didn't need any more reassurance than that. He went to work gobbling up the noodles that. To Sasuke's pleasure, he apparently liked.

"Good! More!" The empty cup was thrust into Sasuke's face; expectant blue eyes glowing with warmth. Sasuke couldn't help but comply.

After five more cups Naruto sat satisfied, his belly full and his mouth a mess.

"Man you make a mess when you eat." Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Sasuke just shrugged coming over with a wet paper towel. He wiped it gently over Naruto's cheeks and plump lips. He stroked the face of the boy that was beginning to captivate him in so many ways. Maybe this was some weird side affect to being exposed to an alien.

Like maybe, this was how they collected their great alien army, suckering poor boys like himself into doing it. Sasuke would have laughed at the thought, but he was too captivated in those soft lips, and blue eyes to do much else except stare.

The clicking of the door being opened drew him out of his haze, and brought his attention to the entranceway where Kakashi now stood.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you were having company." Kakashi smiled as the boy, who in turn smiled back.

"Neither did I." Sasuke grumbled, slightly irritated at Kakashi's sudden appearance.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He would tell Kakashi the details behind his guest in a minute. First he needed a way to brake it too him slowly. "So how did everything go tonight?"

"Oh Sasuke, must you ask? It is such a sad tale." Kakashi dropped dramatically into the chair across from Naruto. He pulled the plate of Chinese to himself, which was no doubt cold again, and began eating. Obviously the man could stomach anything.

"What happened this time?"

"Well we were getting wonderful readings, something was coming! Genma was ecstatic, but alas it disappeared before any contact could be made."

Well contact was made, he was sure of that. Glancing over at Naruto, he saw the alien boy watching Kakashi with interest. Heaving a loud sigh, he decided that he ought to get this over sooner or later.

"I don't think that's entirely the case." Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your stupid mother ship almost gave me a heart attack. I thought a star was going to fall on me." Sasuke explained.

Naruto and Sasuke winced at the harsh sound of metal against tile. Kakashi was now standing, looking at Sasuke in awe.

"You made contact?"

"Well yeah..."

"Oh my God! You must tell me everything. What did they look like... no, what did they want?" Kakashi literally looked like a guy who just found out he won the lottery. His eyes sparkled with mirth, and his mouth was spread in a grin.

"Well, why don't you see and ask for yourself." The older man just blinked at Sasuke's word. Taken aback by what he was being told.

"They... they're still here?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah... Kakashi I would like you to meet Naruto from the lovely solar system around Alkaid." He pointed to the blond boy. "And Naruto I would like you to meet Kakashi."

Naruto looked at the silver haired man and waved. "Wakamzsha!" He greeted loudly.

Kakashi just stared for a grand total of four seconds before he was up and asking Naruto question after question.

Apparently, Naruto was here due to some odd sort of punishment. He had been grounded to earth, which was thought to be occupied by uncivilized sloths, for a month. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this. Obviously alien cultures really didn't do their research on other planets successfully, or just hadn't bothered to reevaluate the planet in some million years.

It was then decided that Naruto would be staying with them for a month, which really didn't bother Sasuke any. He was rather eager to get to know the boy better, since his English was almost top notch now. It was amazing how quickly he picked it up.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" They were now sitting in Sasuke's room. Naruto was seated on Sasuke queen sized bed in a pair of grey sweat pants that Sasuke had given him to wear. Sasuke though was sitting in his computer chair wearing his own green pajamas as well.

"Sure." Naruto said, looking through on of Sasuke's science magazines.

"How come you were able to pick up our language so easily?"

"It really isn't that hard, plus my mom taught me the language once. She was the head translator and thought I should learn as many languages as I could. I started out learning English, one of earth's main languages... After she died, I just stopped and forgot all of it. Hearing it again just kinda clicked in my brain and it all came back to me pretty quickly." He smiled a small smile, clearly not happy about the memories that had been brought up.

"I'm sorry, about your mother."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. She was killed during a trip to a peace treaty signing with an enemy planet. Needless to say the treaty was never signed."

"My parent's were killed too. Murdered by someone who wanted our money. I never knew who the person was; my brother would never tell me. All I know is that he was killed for what he did. Still though, it hardly seems fair, he just went to sleep and will never wake up. He felt no pain, not like my parents. I used to wish that someone would slit his throat like he did my father..." Sasuke broke off unsure why he was telling this to a boy he barely knew, but somehow it felt nice to get it out. "Or rape and stab him like he did my mother... No, he got away easy."

Naruto had gotten off the bed and made his way to Sasuke, pulling him into a warm and comforting hug. Sasuke did not think it was necessary; he was over his parents death. Yet somehow having Naruto's arms around him felt just so right, so reassuring as if everything would be all right. And somehow, he knew that everything would be all right.

That night they laid in each other's arms, comforted by the warm they received as the mourned the death of their loved ones.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Naruto's sudden appearance and a visible bond had formed between the two boys. They would spend every waking minute with the other, always smiling and laughing. It had been sometime since Sasuke had felt this happy, and in a week, it would all be taken away.

He tried his hardest not to think about such a thing. Naruto would scold him every time he would bring up his departure. It wasn't something either of them wanted to discuss. Sasuke would often wonder if things would have been different if he hadn't allowed himself to get this close to Naruto, but no, he would not have wanted it any other way.

They were currently sitting inside Jerry's Soda Fountain, licking at the spoons of the large Sunday they were sharing. It seemed that ramen was not the only food Naruto had grown fond of. Ice cream was like a pile of gold to the blond. He could never get enough.

It was custom to stop by the small shop at least once a day, to get a Sunday or simply one scoop on a cone. Sasuke would always get rocky road where as Naruto would try a different flavor. So far, his favorite had been the classic cookies and cream.

Today though, they munched of three scoops of vanilla ice cream coated in caramel, chocolate, pecans, strawberries, and two cherries on top. Jerry, the storeowner had made it especially for them.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Naruto asked, shoving another spoonful into his awaiting mouth.

"Well I have homework to do, but it isn't due till Thursday so I still have tomorrow to work on it. Why, is there something you want to do?"

Naruto fiddled with his spoon. "Well I was hoping that tonight we could go to the observatory. Kakashi did say we could go whenever we wanted... and I want to show you my home... or as close as I can show you." He laughed nervously.

"Of course, that sounds like fun." Sasuke smiled. This might be the last time he had to spend quality time with Naruto. School would have him working the majority of the week and then, on Saturday morning, Naruto would be gone for good.

They finished their ice cream just as the sun began to set. By the time the reached the observatory it would be completely dark. The moon was a slim sliver in the sky giving the stars room to shine. It was a perfect night for stargazing.

They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Words had been so hard to get out lately, what do you say to someone who will be gone in a matter of days. Do you tell them how much you will miss them? Say 'hey it's been fun. Later.'? Sasuke really did not think it mattered. No matter what he said to Naruto, he would still leave.

Thankfully they reached the observatory quickly. It was empty, which wasn't a surprise; Kakashi and Genma were the only ones who came by on weekdays. Knowing those too they were probably getting ready to wave Naruto good-bye; they just wanted to see the mother ship as they called it.

"How do you get this thing working?" Naruto was poking at the giant telescope in the middle of the large room.

Sasuke chuckled going about getting everything ready. He had come here often enough with Kakashi and by himself, that he knew how to get around and work the machinery. It really only took him about ten minutes to get it up and going.

"There ya go. If I did everything right, then it should be pointed straight towards Alkaid." Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke knew that Naruto missed his home, so he hoped that this might brighten the blond's mood some.

Naruto placed his eye over the lens, looking to see the beautiful star that he called his home sun.

"Did I get it?" Sasuke asked coming to stand next to him.

"Yup, perfect!" He moved away from the lens, his goof grin in place. "Wanna see?"

Sasuke moved forward, his side brushing against Naruto's. His eyes trained into the star that he saw, a pretty shining light with a ring of blue around it.

"It's beautiful Naruto. I think it might be the prettiest thing I have ever seen." Sasuke said pulling back.

"Nah, I think I have seen prettier." Naruto whispered, a far away look in his eyes.

"Really now? Like what?" Sasuke joked, unsure of what was going through that blond head.

Naruto turned towards him, his face only a foot away. "Like you."

Whatever Sasuke was expecting, it sure as hell had not been that. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm hardly pretty..." Sasuke breathed as Naruto's face came steadily closer.

"Oh I say you are very pretty." And then lips were against lips. Sasuke could feel the gentle roughness of Naruto's lips against him own, and he could do nothing but melt. He had dreamt of this moment but never dared to actually hope.

Naruto tasted sweet, most likely from the ice cream he had consumed earlier. No doubt, Sasuke tasted the same, like something sweet yet salty.

The kiss was simple, yet it held so much importance that Sasuke was unsure if he was able to comprehend the full meaning of it.

Truth was that this was something that should never have happened. In the end, this would only serve to be the blunt knife that would soon cut into his heart as he watched Naruto leave. Sasuke, at the moment, could care less. He would live for today, and not think about tomorrow. For once in his life, he would not worry about what his actions might cause. After all a love like this only happened once in ones lifetime.

They pulled a part panting for the air the dearly needed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him off with a sharp look.

"Don't be sorry; don't ever be sorry for something like this. I am glad you kissed me. I have no regrets." Sasuke hugged Naruto close.

"Then neither do I. No regrets, not even in the end. I will never regret this." Naruto closed his eyes, and was pulled into another kiss. A promise to a future they would never have.

"Sasuke, I don't want to leave you." Naruto whispered, breaking the kiss. "Come back with me. You would be welcomed. I know you would, Dad would love you..."

Sasuke felt his heart clench. Did Naruto realize how tempting an offer that was. If only he could except. His mind flashed to Itachi, his brother. Sasuke was all he had left. No matter how much he might love Naruto, Sasuke could never do that to Itachi.

"Naruto, please don't ask that of me." He said, forcing back the waves of emotions that crashed against the wall he had built years ago when his parents had died. "I can't, I am needed here. Just like you are needed by your family up there."

Naruto laughed a humorless and sad laugh. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking of myself."

Sasuke gently kiss the blonds now tear stained cheeks. When had he stared crying? Sasuke did not know, but he wanted so bad to make everything better.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto. Always remember that."

They laid against each other under the large telescope talking in hushed voices about their lives and about the people that loved them.

"You will have to meet Granny Tsunade one day. I think you would like her." Naruto explained a lighthearted smile on his face.

"I would like that." Both knew it would never happen. Naruto had explained that it was very unlikely he would ever visit earth again. It was by pure chance that he had made his father mad as they had been passing by the planet. Very few things led someone from Alkaid to the Milky Way. Chances where, Naruto would never have the chance to step foot on earth again.

"You will have to meet my brother too someday." Sasuke said, stroking his hand through Naruto's silk like hair. "He might be a bastard, but he is a good brother."

"I always wanted a brother, but my mother refused to go through childbirth again."

"Why don't you have medicine to make it less painful?" Naruto laughed.

"Well we do, but my mother said she would never do something so mean to her womanly figure again." They both laughed, the sound bouncing off the dark walls.

"Well I will tell you that you aren't missing much. Brothers can be a pain. Especially older brothers."

They talked like that for what seemed like hours. Laughing and enjoying themselves and the time they had left. Sasuke would soak up this happiness while he could, and cherish it for all eternity.

* * *

Friday came too fast, like a train that you knew was going to hit you no matter how much you struggled to get away. And like getting hit by a train, Sasuke felt the full-blown hit to his gut.

Tomorrow Naruto would be gone. That was all he could think of as he rode down the asphalt drive to the house where Naruto was waiting; for him and only him.

Like always, the blond was sitting back in one of the plastic patio chairs, faded buy over exposure to the hot New Mexican sun.

His normally happy eyes reflected a remorse that could only be matched by his own burning sorrow.

"Welcome home." He said, like all the days before. Only this time no blinding smile accompanied the greetings. "I got a message from my father."

It was then that Sasuke noticed the silver device in Naruto's hand. It looked so similar to his own cell phone but he knew that they were probably very different.

"He said he will be here tonight. Probably a little before or past midnight." Sasuke could not help but feel how ironic this was. It was like Cinderella, except in this fairy tale there was not fairy godmother to make his dreams come true.

"So you only have a few more hours?" Sasuke's throat felt dry as he fought back tears that he refused to cry.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed then, a harsh clipped sound that did not fit the bubbly blond at all. He stood then, looking Sasuke in the eye. "Come with me. We need to talk."

Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke let himself be dragged through his home and into his own bedroom.

"What do you ne–" He was cut off as he was pushed against his now closed door, hungry lips devouring his own.

Desperation and the need to keep the person they cared about most near fueled their burning desires. They ached to have the other closer, pulling at each others hair, hips, and shoulders. Drawing closer even still, yet not matter how much they tried, the invisible ribbon that pulled Naruto away would never vanish.

"I can't leave you." Naruto said between frantic kisses as his hands glided everywhere and anywhere that Sasuke would let them. And Sasuke allowed the touch, needed the touch.

"But you have to."

They kissed again hoping beyond all hope that a miracle would occur. Nothing though could answer their prayers. For they were asking for something so great that even God himself could not hope to achieve. For God could not mesh two very different worlds together for the sake of two boys in love.

And so it was on that night that Sasuke realized that he would not love another quite like he had Naruto. In the greatest act of love, they offered themselves up to one another, becoming one. They said there goodbyes through fevered touches, sensual bites, and passionate kisses. For words could not begin to describe the impact that they had on each other and just how much it would hurt to lose the one they loved.

In the end, when the passion was spent, it was Sasuke who had broke down and cried the most. Naruto was there though, to hold him and soothe him. For no matter how hard Sasuke tried there were just some pains that would not just fade, and that was when he learned that letting out the tears was a far more courageous thing to do then to hide behind an indifferent face and to lock the tears away.

"I love you, Sasuke." Was whispered in his ear as he cried and sniffed broken 'I love you' in return.

The only thing that could ruin this moment was the only thing that would dare to; the soft vibration of Naruto's phone.

It was time, too soon, and no one was ready. Kakashi was supposed to be here to pat him on the shoulder and tell him everything was ok. He was gone, off working still. He had promised to be home in the morning. Kakashi did not want to miss Naruto's departure, but he would.

Sasuke was a big boy though. He remembered telling himself something similar when Naruto had first arrived.

They walked together out in the yard where they had first met, hand in hand. Far up into the sky, Sasuke saw the same bright light that he had mistaken for a falling star. It came closer and closer and he knew that the time he had left with the blond was measured in seconds.

It happened so fast. Naruto pulled away, tears flowing freely as he kissed Sasuke for a final time. The light came closer and Naruto stepped away from Sasuke making him feel numb and cold all over again. It was a strange sense of déjà-vu, but Sasuke paid no mind of it.

"We'll meet again." Sasuke heard himself yell, but he knew the emptiness of his own words. Nonetheless, blue eyes met his and Naruto smiled, nodding that they would indeed meet again.

Sasuke blinked and then he was gone. Naruto was gone. He looked up and followed the bright light as it shot up towards the stars, never to be seen again.

No tears came, only the hollow feeling of emptiness.

* * *

The rest of the night Sasuke lay awake in his room. His mind a blank slate as he looked at the only picture he had of the blond. Naruto had one just like it.

They had taken it outside the soda fountain, the time Kakashi had tagged along.

His finger brushed over the angelic face of the alien boy. It hurt so much to look at him, but Sasuke could not tear his eyes away.

With an effort, he flipped the photo around, staring at the white backside and some messy black scrawl that he had not noticed before.

'_No matter the miles, no matter the distance, know that I am always thinking of you. Just look up into the star filled sky and you'll know I am there._'

It was written in the same chicken scrawl that he come to know as Naruto's. In those words though, he found hope. For no matter the distance that separated them, they where still connected by a bond so great that not even time could cut it away.

Smiling to no one but himself, Sasuke made a promise. One day they would meet again, even if all the odds were against them.

Because, Sasuke would do anything to keep that promise. Even if it meant flying past the moon itself, and to an unknown galaxy where his smiling blond would be waiting for him ready to greet him with a 'Welcome home'.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N - And there you have it. Alien fluff... lol. I wanted this to be original and I don't think I have seen any Alien Naruto fics... so wa la! Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Next update will be 'Blood Stained Lilies' I swear... and a Itachi/Madara fic I owe a friend... xD_

_-Akiru-_


End file.
